


科塔尔综合征

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 罗路
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 科塔尔综合征：以虚无妄想（nihilistic delusion）和否定妄想（delusion of negation）为核心症状 患者主要是认为自身躯体和内部器官发生了变化. 部分或全部已经不存在了 如某患者称自己的肺烂了 肠子也烂了 甚至整个身体都没了。患者认为自己已经死了，不复于人世或者五脏六腑已经被掏空 即使正和外人说话也不认为自己是活着的。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 15





	科塔尔综合征

**Author's Note:**

> 科塔尔综合征：  
> 以虚无妄想（nihilistic delusion）和否定妄想（delusion of negation）为核心症状 患者主要是认为自身躯体和内部器官发生了变化. 部分或全部已经不存在了 如某患者称自己的肺烂了 肠子也烂了 甚至整个身体都没了。患者认为自己已经死了，不复于人世或者五脏六腑已经被掏空 即使正和外人说话也不认为自己是活着的。

（一）

“你看得到我？草帽当家的。”

罗诧异地看着试图和自己交流的同盟者。

“当然看得到，我眼睛又没受伤，太失礼了吧你！”

路飞一边把大骨肉塞进嘴里，一边瞪着高大的男人。

罗低下头检查自己的身体，失去的那条手臂不再滴血，伤口狰狞惨白，胸腹有多个被铅弹打出的弹孔，罗几乎想象得出自己身体里被过重的铅弹破坏的内部组织，皮肤更是遍体鳞伤，通过僵硬程度来看，他拥有一具品相十分糟糕的尸体。

今天是他死亡的第几天来着？医生似乎都隐约闻到了内脏的腐烂气息，和小时候的逃亡一样熟悉，他从心底里厌恶这个味道。就算死了不能上天堂也不应该再忍受这个吧！

路飞的大声咀嚼打断了罗的自我厌恶，草帽船长什么时候都表现的好像在食物上被人苛待，毫无食欲的医生坏心眼地凑近还在往嘴里塞肉的路飞，

“看到我这个样子你也吃的下去吗？你就没闻到什么吗？草帽当家的。”

打败多弗朗明哥之后他似乎就恢复了一些年少时的恶劣本性，死了总可以随心所欲一些不是吗？不知为何罗非常坦然地接受了自己已经死亡的事实，只是很遗憾没能看见柯拉先生。

“你到底在胡说什么啊？”

路飞终于停下了咀嚼，看向自己一反常态的同盟船长。

“你还好吗？”

一直关注着船长的历史学家也看了过来。而忠诚的剑士更是目光灼灼地看着他们，似乎已经看了许久。

红心船长难得失态，他近乎慌乱地后退了一步，这到底是怎么回事？草帽当家向来不能以常理推测，看得到鬼魂也算不上什么新鲜事，怎么这条船上的人都……

刚从船舱里出来的巴托洛米奥则把视线直直地落在罗身上，不耐烦地大声抱怨起来，

“你又怎么了？特拉法尔加。”

就这样红心船长在众人的目光下失去了意识。

巴托洛米奥的船医从卧室里出来时，有很多人包括草帽团都在等着他的解释，被崇拜者注视似乎让他有些不知所措，船医深呼吸了几次才开始解说，大多都是复杂地医学名词和听不懂的长句子，索隆果断闭上了眼等待一会儿罗宾简单易懂的解释。在路飞打了第三个哈欠之后，船医终于说完了所有的情况。

罗宾自然地接过话语总结起来，

“所以特拉男他是因为某种精神障碍而认为自己已经死去了是吗？”

“可以这么理解。”

“那么治疗方法呢？”

“我刚才和乔巴医生在电话虫里商量了一下，认为暂时先不要给他过多的刺激，把他当做鬼魂对待就好，等到了佐乌再进一步治疗。”

路飞打断了船医和罗宾的谈话，

“总之，特拉男是得了不可思议的怪病对吧？！好了！那就为了治好特拉男，还有和伙伴们汇合，全速向着佐乌前进吧！”

“是，船长！”

“是，路飞前辈！！”

（二）

再次醒来的红心船长正躺在路飞的床边，巴托洛米奥把全船最舒适的床铺提供给他的神明，罗则是因为病号的缘故得以和路飞共处一室，不过是睡在地下。船上的床不会很高，罗坐起身就能看得见睡熟的草帽船长，身上的绷带因为睡梦中的翻滚有些松散，医生下意识地伸出手想要去帮男孩重新整理，然后就被握住了手腕。

“你醒了？特拉男。”

路飞揉了揉眼睛看向罗，然后像猛地想起了什么一样，腾得把罗手腕甩开，然后吹着口哨别过脸去，

“我看不见你，你已经死了。”

“……别装了……”

“尼嘻嘻嘻，我就说肯定会被发现的嘛！要不要去甲板上转转？”

男孩瞬间喜笑颜开，仿佛被发现是一种解脱一样，他俯下身子揽住罗的肩膀，不由分说地把人向外拽，

“走啦走啦！”

两个同盟船长一起来到了甲板的边缘，路飞靠着栏杆盘腿坐下来，大大咧咧地拍了拍身边，

“来这坐，特拉男！”

罗顺从地弯曲长腿坐了下来，并且没有像以前那样刻意空出距离，他们终于亲密地肩并肩地挨在一起，在罗死后。

“你能看到艾斯吗？”

路飞突然问了这样一个严肃的问题，罗偏过脸注视这个男孩柔和的侧面轮廓，

“…我…看不见其他的鬼魂。”

罗语气颇为小心，他知道那是男孩的伤心事。经过两年前那一遭，他就很难再把路飞当做是和自己一样的海贼船长，哪怕路飞甚至打败了多弗朗明哥。他总是忍不住想起那些哭声和痛呼，五亿的大海贼也不过是个痛失所爱的孩子，就像曾经的他自己。

路飞没有再回应罗，罕见地沉默下来，可是罗却并不享受这样的安静，

“我也有想要看到的鬼魂，但是同样看不到。”

罗开口说了这样的话。红心船长擅长阴谋诡计，擅长玩弄人心，但是绝不擅长安慰别人，他近乎笨拙地用自己的伤口去安抚路飞的伤口。

“那是因为时间还没到。”

路飞没头没脑的说了一句。

“什么？”

路飞看向自己困惑的同盟者，

“我一直没有再见过艾斯，就算是睡前努力回忆，我在梦里也没有再见到过他，所以我去问雷利为什么。雷利就是这样回答我的。”

罗看着路飞的黑眼睛，在深夜里显得格外深邃，他现在看起来可一点也不像一个孩子。路飞握紧了自己的草帽，继续说了下去，

“就像香克斯一样，要等到约定完成了我们才会见面。”

约定吗？红心船长也低下头，看向胸口那个带着弹孔的残破纹身，可是他已经失去了约定之人。

（三）

在经历了几天没有航海士的艰难航行，他们终于来到了佐乌，那头巨大的象主还在坚定地行走，谁也不知道它想要到达何处。

因为是鬼魂而拒绝进食和睡眠，这让红心船长变得虚弱，等见到草帽团毛绒绒的可爱船医时，他已经失去了意识。红心团员们对着自家船长哭得不能自已，好像打算就这么把人哭醒。

等乔巴从罗的房间出来时，天已经黑了。小驯鹿沉重地宣告病情，

“营养液可以维系特拉男的生命，身体等到睡醒后也会好转。但是他认定自己已经死亡才是问题所在，就算醒来后他也只是活着的鬼魂。”

所有人都沉默下来，谁也想不到战斗胜利后还会出现这样的问题。

“我去看看。”

路飞推门走了进去，然后把所有人的呼喊关在门外。罗躺在床上，睡得很不安稳的样子，憔悴消瘦让本就深邃的眼睛更加内陷，眼珠紧贴着眼皮滚动，薄唇苍白干裂，放任不管的胡须让男人看起来更加颓废。

路飞毫无征兆地出了手，重重地一拳砸在男人的颧骨上，

“醒过来！特拉男！”

外面听见动静的乔巴吓了一跳，喊着“路飞，你别乱来！”就要冲进房间，垂着眼的剑士拦下了慌乱的小驯鹿，

“相信路飞吧。”

罗因为这样突然的袭击醒了过来，但是他没有感受到疼痛。罗只是困惑地看向站在床边的路飞，不明白路飞的愤怒从何而来，草帽船长再不讲理也该有个限度。

“你还活着，特拉男，你没有死！”

路飞伸出手握住男人的肩膀，

“我能摸到你…”

男孩又把手掌放进罗的手掌中，

“你也能摸到我！所以你没有死！”

路飞坚定地看着罗，这样尖锐的信念感让罗有些动摇，但他还是摇了摇头，

“不，我已经死了。”

男人低头看向自己胸膛的弹孔说了这样一句话。

“我……”

“闭嘴！”

路飞的大喊让罗愣了一下，然后男孩用吻堵住了红心船长的所有反驳。

比起亲吻更像是撕咬，男孩用力地咬着罗的嘴唇，像是想要他感受到疼痛好证明他的确活着。罗却什么都感受不到，想象中的柔软，温暖全都感知不到，就连疼痛和血腥味也无法传达到大脑，因为他已经死了。

罗用“仅剩的一只手”推开了路飞，他认为自己那只受伤的手臂已经不在了。男人古怪地笑了一下，他眯着眼摸了摸男孩的头发，

“我应该谢谢你的安慰吗？草帽当家的。”

“你果然是脑子出问题了！”

路飞终于冷静下来，却得出了这样的一个结论。

“唯独不想被你这么说啊，草帽当家的。”

罗轻笑了一声，然后扭过头不再看自己同盟者那双过亮的眼睛。

“我已经没有活下去的理由了。”

“活下去的理由？那种东西要多少有多少吧？明明活着却觉得自己死了这种事才需要理由吧？”

草帽船长重新站到罗的面前，

“看着我，特拉男！我才不管你要什么理由，还记得你和我同盟时候说的话吗？你答应了要和我一起打败凯多吧？”

红心船长迟疑着点了一下头，路飞抓住罗的衣领朝他大声嚷嚷起来：

“这是你和我的约定！你要是敢爽约的话，就算你真的死了我也绝对会狠狠地揍你一顿，特拉男！”

罗突然觉得好像有什么东西在眼前碎裂开来，就像是被打破的一场梦境，他的眼皮变得十分沉重，可是心里却轻松得好像要漂浮起来。眼前的色彩全部褪去，路飞的怒容定格在眼前，所有的声音也越来越远，他在失去意识之前只记得路飞最后的话，

“敢爽约的话，绝对会揍你！”

（四）

“你终于醒了啊！captain！”

罗刚醒来就被自己船员的哭声淹没，疼痛和饥饿一起袭向红心船长，等到所有人都哭完罗才终于能冷静下来回忆到底发生了什么。但是他的记忆只到自己和草帽当家的他们登上巴托洛米奥的船，之后的事就什么也想不起来了。

罗抬起手想要揉揉酸胀的太阳穴，却不小心碰到颧骨，剧烈的疼痛让罗顿了一下，他不记得自己在战斗中受过这样的伤。

“我这伤是哪来的？都发生了什么？”

罗撑起身子向身边人询问，红心团面面相觑，一副不知道该怎么说的样子。草帽团的人看他醒过来就都安心地离开了，只有路飞回答了他的一个问题，

“你脸上的伤是我揍得！”

“？”

罗看向理直气壮的草帽船长，然后在于那双眼睛对视时，突然冒出了一句，

“我不会爽约的。”

路飞听见后愣了一下，然后就嘻嘻嘻地笑起来，

“那可说好了啊，特拉男！”

男孩向红心船长比了个拇指向上的手势后就愉悦地离开了。

只剩下一头雾水的红心船长和他的船员们，

“所以，你们谁能给我解释一下，这几天到底发生了什么？”


End file.
